


The Enchanted Forest

by Wanderlust14



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mental Illness, Mention of addiction, Old fashion terms for mental illness, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jack is on a quest to prove he can conquer his demons and return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enchanted Forest

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom ruled by a great King and Queen. The King and Queen were beloved by the people for they had led their little kingdom to greatness, brought prosperity to the land, and defeated their foes. The King and Queen had a son, a prince who was just as handsome as a prince should be. Everyone knew he would lead them to even greater things and expected the absolute best from him. He slewed terrible monsters and evils for the Kingdom and everyone loved him, but he struggled with demons of his own and one day he almost lost the fight against them. He brought shame to the kingdom and disappointed the King and Queen. Though they did not want to, they banished him from the kingdom until he proved he could conquer his demons and be a good leader for the kingdom. The Prince wanted to return to his home and he was determined to show he could do it. As he traveled, he found people willing to help him on his quest. Things were going well, until they found themselves lost in a dark and enchanted forest.

***

“Look,” Maid Lardo said quietly.

Prince Jack turned and was stunned by what he saw, a unicorn. He heard these woods were enchanted, but he did not realize just how much magic they had. He did not know there were any unicorns left.

The unicorn stood up and Prince Jack saw why the unicorn was visible to them, its leg was caught in a trap. Maid Lardo hissed and The Shitty Knight cursed. Prince Jack put his hand up and slowly got closer, making sure to stay out of sight. The creature struggled and then stopped, panting tiredly. The unicorn’s leg was injured, rubbed raw by the rope that was holding it in place, but it did not look broken.

“Approach from the front and distract it. I will try to go around back and cut the rope.”

“Be careful.” The Shitty Knight said and then went with Maid Lardo.

Unicorns could be gentle for maidens, but were dangerous around those who were not pure and he did not know how the unicorn would react to them. He just hoped the beast would not struggle too much and break its own leg.

He crept slowly as Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight distracted the unicorn, offering dried apples. The unicorn pulled away from them, but was focused on them too and that was enough for Prince Jack. Once Prince Jack was close enough, he reached out and quickly sliced the rope. The creature bellowed with fear, surprised by his appearance, and bolted from the clearing, causing Prince Jack to fall back.

Maid Lardo shook her head, “Foolish creature, but it was nice we got to see one.”

“I don’t know, I find them rather judgmental. Just because one has fucked doesn’t make one unclean.” The Shitty Knight replied.

***

“They are pleased.” A soft voice said to him. He looked over and found a beautiful young man standing behind him.

“Who is?”

“King Oberon and Queen Titania,” He held out a ring. “King Oberon asked me to give this to you, as a sign of their pleasure.”

Prince Jack took the ring and looked at the short, young man. He had golden hair and warm brown eyes that twinkled with delight. “What is your name?”

The young man smiled at him, “Bitty, well Bittle, but everyone calls me Bitty.”

“I am Prince Jack of Haus Zimmermann.” He said with a bow.

“I know, I needed to know your name to find you.” Bitty replied, still smiling.

Prince Jack did not know how to reply and wished, not for the first time, that he had his mother's golden tongue and good humor. She always had an easy time talking to new people, something he found remarkably hard and it was a failing of his. He always felt embarrassed and awkward and knew they walked away unimpressed. If he was not the Prince, he knew the court would not have put up with him. "Prince Jack." Bitty said with some alarm, putting a hand on him.

Prince Jack looked up and noticed that the forest had gotten much darker and seemed very dangerous. He did not realize they had ventured into such a bad area. "We should head back to my friends. 

Bitty looked at him for a long moment and then back at the forest around them, "I should head home. 

Prince Jack nodded, but he saw that Bitty did not carry a sword. The forest filled him with dread, but he could not allow an unarmed man to venture into such a place alone. "Then let me escort you." 

After a moment, Bitty nodded and smiled at him, "That...would be most kind, thank you." 

They walked together, Bitty easily chatting about people and things Prince Jack did not understand, but Prince Jack enjoyed listening to him and found Bitty easy to talk as well. Bitty's accent was unusual, but soothing to hear, slow and rich and he felt more confident about facing any threat with Bitty by his side. They soon reached a fork in their path. "I think it will be safe for me to continue on alone, since your friends are that way." Bitty said softly. 

Prince Jack looked around and noticed that the area did seem better. It felt less threatening. "If you are sure it is safe." 

Bitty smiled, "I am. You're a good man Jack. Please, don't forget that." 

Prince Jack opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream. He looked over and found Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight still sleeping. He felt something fall from his hand and found the golden ring beside him. He thought of waking his friends and telling them, but they knew his past, he did not know if he could handle them doubting his story. He picked it up and put it in his bag. With the unicorn living in the forest, it had to be under the Seelie Court's control, but he would still do his best not to anger them. 

***

As they continued walking the next day, they heard faint cries for help. It took them a minute, but they quickly found a tiny pixie in a spider web. “Help me.” She cried out. “I will do anything.”

Prince Jack reached out, gently cupped the pixie in his hand, and pulled her free of the web. Then, he placed her upon a leaf. Maid Lardo picked up another leaf and carefully began to pull the webbing off her.

It took a while, but soon the tiny pixie’s wings were free and she was able to fly. “Thank you! Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Prince Jack bowed, “There is no need, my lady. We are happy to help.”

The Pixie smiled. "Are you sure? I can't fulfill heart's desire, but I can give you a lot of fun things! There is a lot you can do with pixie dust!" 

It was true, there was a lot that can be done with pixie dust, but most of it was mischievous at best, addictive at worst. Prince Jack thought about how it felt, taking pixie dust. It helped with the demons, but coming down always made them feel worse. It was why he moved on to other things, things that would eventually bring about his great shame. Part of him wanted to accept the dust, wanted to remember how it felt without the demons haunting his steps, but he knew if he went down the road again, he would never go home. "No, my lady, but I am very grateful for the offer." 

The Pixie giggled, “What is your name?”

“I am Prince Jack, this is Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight.”

The Pixie bowed back, “I am Buttercup and I will not forget what you’ve done for me.”

Buttercup then flitted off and The Shitty Knight patted him on the back. It did not make him feel any better though and the demons felt closer than ever. 

***

Bitty was sitting next to him as he tried to figure out how he got himself into such a horrible area of the forest. Everything looked wrong and threatening and he could hear noises of great and terrible beasts. "Bitty!" 

Bitty smiled at him, "You seem a bit lost Prince Jack, shall we go someplace nicer." 

Prince Jack hesitated for a moment as he heard howls and then nodded, "Yes." 

Prince Jack looked nervously around at the threatening woods as they moved swiftly through it. He was ready for any trouble, but Bitty seemed calm, almost relaxed and he did not understand how the other man could be so relaxed. Suddenly from behind them, Prince Jack could hear footsteps of some creature hunting them down, but Bitty took his arm and forced Prince Jack to stop. Then, Bitty turned and said a magic word that caused the area to be filled with bright light and cheerful music for a moment, before fading away. Bitty looked worn and tired, but he must have saw Prince Jack's questioning look, "Magic like that does not come easily to me, but come on Prince Jack, it won't bother...it won't bother us now." 

"How do we keep ending up in such a place? Is it the Seelie magic?"

Bitty shook his head, "No, Honey, that would be Unseelie magic to do such a thing, but lets not think about them. It could make things worse." 

"Are they troubling you?" Prince Jack asked, concerned at the idea of Bitty being bothered by such creatures. 

"Ready to defend my honor?" Bitty teased gently, "No, I am not bothered by them anymore than any member of the Seelie Court is, but I don't think this is the Unseelie Court's doing. We are safe for now, but I know a better place for us to go." 

Bitty led them down a path, talking about his day, as if nothing had ever been chasing them, but Bitty was a member of a Seelie Court, he was probably experienced at dealing with monsters. Prince Jack felt himself relax and he noticed that the forest was already looking more pleasant and had lost the threatening feeling. The path led them to a serene lake and Prince Jack breathed in the soft scents of grass and clean water. He could see little fireflies hovering over the lake and it reminded him of the one back at home. He felt Bitty tug gently on his arm and led Prince Jack to a fallen log. 

"You heard about the Pixie, didn't you." Prince Jack asked after a moment, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. 

“You did help the Princess of the Pixies. They spread word of what you did.” Bitty said as he gave Prince Jack another ring.

“I didn’t realize.” Prince Jack said, surprised at the news, but happy it brought Bitty.

Bitty smiled, “I know.”

Prince Jack hesitated, there was a question he wanted to ask Bitty, about why he kept ending up in such a terrible part of the forest, but he had lost the words for that question. Instead he asked, “Are you the King?”

Bitty laughed and it sounded like sunlight, warm and bright, “No, Honey, I am a servant, nothing more. The King does not personally deliver rings to people, even if he is really pleased with them.”

Prince Jack could not think of Bitty as 'just' a servant, but it did make sense, he would not have done such a thing either. Still he was glad to have met Bitty. "Will I get to see you again?" He had not meant to ask that.

Bitty gave him a gentle smile, and he was glad he did. "I hope so Jack." 

***

It was two days later that he heard a cry. “The denizens of this forest are completely hopeless.” Maid Lardo said with a sigh.

Prince Jack smiled, he knew he should not think of such things, but his mind drifted to Bitty, “Well, we might as well check it out anyway.”

They followed the noise and found a tiny griffin chick sitting on the ground, crying. “Shit.” Maid Lardo said.

Prince Jack looked around and then found the griffin's nest. “Do you see the mother?”

“No.”

“Alright, I will put it back in the nest, you watch my back. If the mother comes…try to keep her from killing me.”

They nodded and he quickly ran to the chick. It squeaked at him and he gently picked up the tiny griffin. It was surprisingly cute for a creature that would become so dangerous. He approached the tree when he heard a scream. Prince Jack looked back and saw the mother griffin flying towards them.

“Shit!” The Shitty Knight said and Prince Jack had to agree with the sentiment.

He ran for the tree, hearing The Shitty Knight and Maid Lardo cursing and attempting to fight off the griffin. He looked up at the nest, just above his reach, and cursed his luck. The baby griffin chirped at him and he glared at the little beast. “This is your fault.”

It took Prince Jack a minute, but he was able to find a low hanging branch and started to climb the tree. The baby griffin purred at him, the mother shrieking in the background, and Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight screaming back at it. If griffins were not so dangerous, it would almost be humorous. With the help of the branch he was able to reach the little nest and put the baby griffin back in with its brothers and sisters.

“Jack!” Was the only warning he got when the mother griffin hit him and he was knocked from the tree.

***

“You know, we aren’t actually testing you.” Bitty says quietly, looking at him with concern.

“What do you mean?” Prince Jack asked as he looked around. They were sitting by the lake and with the fireflies floating around him and the stars above, he felt relaxed and happy, Bitty was here.

“You don’t have to put yourself in these dangerous situations!” Bitty said with annoyance and Prince Jack suddenly realized Bitty was worried about him. It warmed something deep inside and he noticed flowers around his feet.

“I twisted my ankle, I will be alright.” Prince Jack said with amusement.

“Prince Jack, you fell from a tree because of a griffin, you could have been killed!”

“I wouldn't be much of a hero if falling less than a foot out of a tree ended my life, though I am sure it would make for some amusing ballads.”

“Prince Jack of Haus Zimmermann, this is serious!” Bitty said amused annoyance, "And stop trying to make me laugh, it won't work." 

Prince Jack looked at him and smiled, he liked the fact he could make Bitty laugh. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Darn right, you should be.” Bitty said. He then sighed, “But again, King Oberon and Queen Titania are pleased and send another ring.”

Prince Jack took, happier about seeing Bitty than the ring. “I send them my thanks.”

Bitty nodded and then blushed. “I…uh…I also brought you something.”

He handed Prince Jack a small bag full of miniature pies. “They are healing pies for you, The Shitty Knight, and Maid Lardo. They only last for a day or two so eat them when you wake up.”

“Healing pies?” Prince Jack asked slightly incredulous and fought down a smile, “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“The Seelie Court does not share everything with humans Prince Jack of Haus Zimmermann.” Bitty said with a formal sniff. “Besides, even though healing pies are very effective, but they don’t really fit in with the Seelie Court's... image. People don’t appreciate them enough even if they are challenging to learn how to make.”

Prince Jack looked at him with some surprise, “Did you make these?”

Bitty immediately brightened, “Yes! I love baking. It is one of my favorite things to do.”

Prince Jack nodded. The pies looked perfect and he could smell a light scent of berries coming from them. He bowed, “Thank you Bitty, I truly appreciate it.”

Bitty blushed and beamed at him and Prince Jack knew he would never see anything as beautiful. “Anything for you.”

***

“Prince Jack?” Maid Lardo asked.

“Yeah?”

“Where the fuck did you get miniature pies?”

“It...it is a little hard to explain.”

“Then start.” The Shitty Knight said, “I’m willing to try a lot of things, but magically appearing pies, as ridiculous as that statement is, is pushing it.”

Prince Jack sighed and explained about Bitty and his visits. Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight stared at the rings. “So…you’ve been visited by a member of the Seelie Court and you didn’t think you should tell us?” Maid Lardo asked.

“It is a little unbelievable, even with the rings, but the pies though, there is no explaining them away.”

They both looked at him and The Shitty Knight gave him a hug, but did not press him any further. They understood what happened. 

“Is it safe, though?” Maid Lardo asked, changing the subject, “I heard if you eat the food of the Seelie Court, you become trapped there.”

Prince Jack frowned, “Doesn’t that usually happen when you are in the other realm though.” He picked up one of the pies and smelled it. “I’ve trusted Bitty so far, I don’t think he would try and trap us now.” After hesitating for a moment, he took a bite of the pie.

It tasted like home and love rolled into a single bite. It made him think of his mother and father, smiling at him as they enjoyed a day by the lake. He could practically see their smiles; as he wrestled with his father and snuggled against his mother, as they watched the sun set together with nothing to disturb them.

He swallowed the bite and the aches and pains of traveling for so long disappeared. He felt refreshed, whole, and relaxed. He could not remember a time where he felt so good.

“Oh.”

He looked over and saw The Shitty Knight with tears in his eyes, holding Maid Lardo. They had taken bites of their pies. The Shitty Knight rubbed the tears away and Maid Lardo smiled at Prince Jack, “I don’t see something evil being able to make a pie like this.”

He smiled and allowed The Shitty Knight to pull him into the hug, “I agree.”

***

As they continued to walk through the forest, Prince Jack felt the shift. “What was that?”

Maid Lardo gasped, “I don’t think…I think we are in the other realm.”

“Fucking hell,” The Shitty Knight said.

“It isn’t that bad.” A cheerful voice said. They jumped and saw a beautiful young woman next to them. “Please come with me, King Oberon and Queen Titania wants to meet you.”

Prince Jack felt his stomach drop, but nodded, “I would be honored to meet them.”

They followed the young woman through the forest and Prince Jack could feel the magic coursing through it. He realized that the enchanted forest in their realm was but the faint echo of this place. Everything pulsed with the magic around them and he struggled not to get lost in the beauty of it.

She led them to a clearing and he stared at it. It looked like the throne room back at home, but far grander and more beautiful. Trees, silver in color, formed a perfect circle around the clearing and it was full of flowers unlike any he had seen before. Members of the Court, each more beautiful than the next, lounged around the clearing, enjoying the sunny day. On the other end, sitting on thrones made from white metal and full of jewels were King Oberon and Queen Titania. They approached when motioned and Prince Jack bowed when finally acknowledged. He might have been a Prince in their realm, but King Oberon and Queen Titania were the rulers of the entire Seelie Court realm.

“Prince Jack of Haus Zimmermann,” King Oberon said in an ageless voice, “We are pleased with you. Thrice you have rescued denizens of our forest, asking for no reward, expecting no gratitude in return. It is not often that humans put themselves in danger for the creatures of the Seelie Court.”

“It was my honor, You Majesties.”

“But tell me Prince Jack, why have you come so far? The Kingdom of Haus Zimmermann is far from here.”

Prince Jack felt his cheeks flush with shame, but knew he had to admit the truth. “I allowed my demons to get the better of me and brought humiliation upon myself and my family. I now seek the chance to reclaim my honor and prove myself worthy of leading my people and returning home.”

King Oberon looked deeply at him and he knew the King and Queen were seeing the worst parts of him. He fought the need to run and hide and felt his cheeks grow redder. After a moment, King Oberon looked at his Queen. Queen Titania smiled at him and put her hand on his.

“Prince Jack, we’ve brought you here to offer you a boon. You have helped us thrice and it is only right we return such kindness.”

Prince Jack thought of Bitty, but knew that was selfish. He needed to return to his home and take his proper role. “Could you restore my honor?”

“I am unable too.” King Oberon said, and Prince Jack closed his eyes at the blow. Was he truly so far gone that even the mighty King of the Seelie Court could not help him? “Prince Jack, I am unable to restore your honor because you have never lost it in the first place. I cannot restore what has always been there.”

Prince Jack did not know how to react to that, “Your Majesty, what do you mean?”

King Oberon smiled, “A man without honor would not have helped my creatures. A man without honor would have expected groveling gratitude in return for his help. He would not have put himself in harm’s way to help another. He would have demanded for more than a few rings from me. Prince Jack, your illness or 'demons' do not make you a dishonorable man. You have proved your honor to the Seelie Court. So ask for something else.”

Prince Jack did not know what to think, how to feel about what King Oberon had said, but he was not going to argue with him either. If the King of the Seelie Court declared a person honorable, they were honorable. There were so many other things he could ask for, but he knew what he really want and when he glanced at the silent Queen Titania, he was pretty sure she knew as well. “I would…I would like to see the messenger again, the one who delivered your rings.”

King Oberon stared at him for a moment and then let out a laugh that sounded like the chiming of a bell and Prince Jack fought down the need to laugh as well. “You could have anything, anyone, and you wish to see my messenger again?” He turned to the Queen, “You win, my dear. I was wrong.”

Queen Titania settled back in her throne looking very smug. She made a motion with her hand. King Oberon turned back to Prince Jack, “You could have asked for his heart, his body, or his hand, but all you ask for is to see him again. If that is what you wish, then you will have it.”

King Oberon raised his hand and a bright light glowed. Prince Jack had to close his eyes and when he opened them again, the Seelie Court was gone and they were standing in a perfectly normal clearing.

He looked at Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight and the man just shook his head, “No amount of herb will ever be as crazy as that.”

Prince Jack laughed, “I guess not.”

“King Oberon likes to leave an impression.”

They turned and Bitty was standing there, looking at them. “Bitty.” Prince Jack said delighted.

The other man’s lips trembled for a moment and then Bitty approached and hugged Prince Jack tightly, “You’ve could have asked for anything in the world and you ask for me, a lowly servant.”

“You are not just a lowly servant.” Prince Jack said, “You’re…” He thought of everything Bitty was and all the possible things Bitty could be, “You’re Bitty.”

Bitty laughed and shook his head. He wiped the tears from his eyes. “Before we go any further, Queen Titania and King Oberon have a few more gifts for you.”

“More?”

“They are immortal; they remember a time when humans weren’t here. It is not often that they are pleasantly surprised and they delight in it. Plus, you helped Queen Titania win a bet against King Oberon, which is enough to win her favor forever.”

Bitty handed him a sword, “This is from King Oberon. It glows when those with evil intentions approach. It is both useful and kind of impressive. It should be able to impress your family at home, show your court your quest ended with something tangible.”

Prince Jack took the sword. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, easily the finest sword he ever held. Bitty was right, even though his quest did not actually have much to show, playing up this sword could help end doubts people had of him, especially since it was from King Oberon. “I am honored.”

Bitty then handed Prince Jack a piece of paper, “And this is from Queen Titania. It is a recipe for a special potion.” He looked at Prince Jack seriously, “Jack, this will not cure your demons or make them go away forever. You will still have some bad days, but this is a medicine that will make it easier for you to manage them. If you take it properly and take care of yourself, it should make things a lot easier for you.”

Prince Jack looked recipe, and forced down the emotions rising up. Not perfect, but better; he could live with better. This was truly something he had been hoping to find on his quest, something that would either stop the demons or make them easier to control. He carefully put it in his bag. Bitty then looked at Maid Lardo and The Shitty Knight, “We also didn’t forget about your companions either.”

He gave The Shitty Knight a magic shield that would stop any blow and Maid Lardo special armor, light weight, but stronger than dragon scales.

Prince Jack was pleased they were rewarded too since he knew they would tease him all the way back to the Kingdom if they had not been. Plus, they deserved it. They had stood by him when no one else had. They deserved so much.

“Now what?”

“I’ll escort you out of the forest.” Bitty said.

“And after that?”

Bitty laughed, “Let’s see how we get along until then, after that... we will figure out as we go.”

Prince Jack held out his arm and Bitty took it with a warm smile. Prince Jack could live with that as well.

***

They returned to Prince Jack’s kingdom to great fanfare. He had not realized how much his parents had missed him, but he had never seen them so happy. A year after they returned, he married Bitty and the kingdom quickly grew to love his Prince Consort almost as much as he did. Even though he did not win as many wars as his father, he became just as beloved because of his leadership, courage, and compassion. He understood the struggles of fighting one’s demons and knew people sometimes made mistakes. Prince Jack still had bad days, but with the support of Bitty, his friends, family, and the medicine Queen Titania gave him, he could manage it. Prince Jack found that the bad days were easily outnumbered by the good ones and they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom and what a challenge it was! A little different from my usually style, but I wanted to make it as close to the fairy tale style as I could. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> For those of you wondering the Seelie and Unseelie Courts are from Scottish folklore. The Seelie Court is the happy and blessed one and the Unseelie is the unhappy and unholy one. According to some tales, if a person ate food from the Seelie Court, they could become trap there.


End file.
